Currently the conventional electronic devices always equip with Bluetooth communication devices, and thus nearby electronic devices are able to establish Bluetooth connection for transmitting data or multi-media data each other via Bluetooth connection to improve convenience of using electronic devices.
Please referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a connection diagram of a conventional Bluetooth headset and an electronic device. The electronic device 10 is able to establish Bluetooth connect with the Bluetooth handset 13, and transmit multi-media data via Bluetooth connection. Thus, the Bluetooth handset can be a handsfree device.
In actual application, the electronic device 11 transmits digital multi-media data to the Bluetooth headset 13. The Bluetooth headset 13 converts the digital multi-media data into analog multi-media data, and then plays the analog multi-media data via speakers thereof.
Further, microphones of the Bluetooth handset 13 is able to receive audio signal from outside, and convert the audio signal to digital signal, and then transmit the digital signal to the electronic device 11 via Bluetooth connection.